How Could You?
by akjupiter
Summary: Zach and Cammie are married. Cammie's pregnant. Zach goes to a late bachelor party formed by Grant... What else could happen?  summary sucks. Story is WAY better than summary. :D
1. Chapter 1

Cammie's POV-

I kicked the covers off me and stretched. The smell of breakfast wafted in from the door. I grinned and skipped into the bathroom to get ready for the day. I didn't have any work today so I just took a quick shower and threw on some sweats and a tank-top. I shuffled down the hallway and peeked around the kitchen door before creeping up to Zach and throwing my arms around him. I gave him a quick kiss.

"Morning!"

"Morning, Cammie!" He placed a mug of coffee in front of me and went back to frying the eggs. I laughed quietly. He always worked hard even when he wasn't at his job. Yes, we got married 7 months ago and now are living in our newly bought apartment. Zach set down a plate of food in front of me and I dug into it.

"So, what's the plan today?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just sitting around the house and finishing up paperwork I guess." He smirked at me, knowing how I hated him doing too much work and his days off. But I decided to let it go today. I quickly scarfed down my food and headed towards the living room and switched on the TV. Zach came over and sat next to me. I snuggled into him and sighed.

"I was just kidding you know. I'm not working." I smiled up at him.

"Good." Zach smirked and wrapped his arms around me as Paranormal Activity 2 came on. I gave a small shriek and closed my eyes.

"What? You're scared of this?" Zach looked at me indecrously. I glared at him.

"Yes I am. Do you mind?" A horrible figure came onto the screen and I screamed and ran out of the room. I heard Zach switch off the TV and follow me into the bedroom. I looked up at him from under the covers. He laughed and slipped underneath the covers with me. Zach hugged me and I pulled the blanket tighter around us. He ran his fingers through my hair and laughed as I mumbled something about 'stupid scary movies'. He kissed me and I kissed him back. Soon we were making out.

It was around lunchtime when we finally broke apart, gasping silently. Zach smirked and walked into the kitchen to make lunch. I washed my face and followed him into the kitchen. Zach rummaged around the cupboards for something and I put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. I'll order something." He turned and looked at me.

"Are you sure? Don't you want to TRY and make lunch?"He smirked at me and I slapped the back of his head.

"Very funny." I muttered, and grabbed the phone to order some lunch. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. Zach and I both managed to finish up some of our paperwork.I didn't let either of us work over an hour though. At night, both of us fell asleep around eleven.

-(morning now! :) )-

I woke up and glanced over at Zach's side of the bed. He was still sleeping soundly. Suddenly I felt nauseous. I ran to the bathroom, locked the door, and threw up. I cleaned myself up and left for work early, as I wanted to meet up with the girls before the day started. I drove into the parking lot of Starbucks and hopped out of the car. The bells jingled as I pushed open the door and the smell of coffee greeted me.

"Cammie!" Liz squealed. I smiled.

" Sup' Liz?" I sat down in a chair and said hi to the rest of them. "So...what's new?"

"Umm- well- you see-" Liz started but Bex cut her off.

"Liz is pregnant!" I stared at her open mouthed.

"Congrats Liz! I never thought you'd be the first one! Good for you!" She glared at me. Bex and Macey laughed. My stomach churned.

"I'll be right back guys." I pushed back my chair and ran as normally as I could to the bathroom. I quickly barfed into the toilet and rinsed my mouth with the water bottle in my bag. What the heck was wrong with me? I walked back to our table and collapsed in my chair. Macey looked at me strangely. I gave her a weak smile.

"Must have been something I ate. We ordered yesterday."

"Mmm hmm." Macey gave a small shriek as she glanced at the watch on her wrist.

"I gotta go girls." "See ya later!" We waved as she left the restaurant. I glanced back at the other girls who were staring at me intently.

"Umm...guys...you're kinda creeping me out." They looked at each other and shrugged. "Am I missing something here?"

"Nope!" Bex said, popping the 'p'. I got up.

"Well then, I should go now. I'm gonna be late." "Bye!" I quickly drove to work and hurridly went through the scanners. I groaned as I saw the huge pile of paperwork staring at me from my desk and sat down. Might as well get started. I was only about 20 papers through when I felt like eating something. I sighed and drove to a Subway and bought a sandwhich, a drink, and some chips. I ate my 'snack' in the car. Glancing at the clock, I realized only two hours, 32 minutes, and 3 seconds had passed since I had breakfast! I just shrugged and finished my sandwich. I decided to go home a little early. Before reaching home, I stopped by the drugstore and bought a pregnancy test. Just to make sure of course. It's not like I would REALLY be...you know.

Once home, I locked the bathroom door and did the test. I waited for the results, my anxiety growing higher by the second. Finally, a little click alerted me to it. I looked at the glowing sign.

* * *

_**Love it? Hate it? Review! ;D**_

_**-A**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here's the next chapter! ;D_**

**_

* * *

_**

Cammie's POV-

No. Fuckin. Way. I looked at the little green plus sign staring back at me. I dropped the test and curled up on the tile floor. Tears filled my eyes.

_Why? _I didn't want this. I didn't want my child to come home one day from school to find that their dad or mom was gone forever. I didn't want them to be filled with the same anger, sadness, and pain that had once filled me when I found out my dad was never coming home. I heard a key turn in the door so I quickly wiped my eyes and hid the test in a cabinet. I quickly sat on the couch with some paperwork in my hand. I looked as I would any other day.

The door opened and Zach walked in. I glanced up briefly and went back to the work. "Hey Cammie." I nodded and heard Zach walk into our room to change. I looked up and decided I would tell my mom before anyone else.

"Zach?"

"Mmh hmm?"

"I'm going over to my mom's for a bit. Kay?"

"Sure. I was going to go over to Grant's anyway." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay then. bye." I grabbed my coat and the keys and left the apartment. I drove to Gallagher and nodded at Bubblegum guard who let me in. I parked and walked across the manicured lawns, inside Gallagher, and in the door. I knocked on my mom's office and her her say 'come in'. She looked up when I came in and her face spread into a smile.

"Cammie!"

"Hey mom." I answered drily as she hugged me.

"What's wrong?" she asked as I pulled back. Shit. She already knew something was wrong. I sat down on the couch and tears filled my eyes for the second time that day.

"I'm pregnant." Those two words brought the emotions out of me and I was sobbing.

"Oh, honey." Mom rubbed my back as I leaned into her.

"What do I do?" I moaned.

"What _can _you do?" She asked, looking at me. "What's done is done. Now you have to think about the future." "Did you tell Zach yet?" I mentally groaned. Zach. I hadn't thought about how to tell him. I shook my head sadly. "You should probably tell him soon, though." I nodded and stood up.

"Thanks Mom."

"No problem kiddo." I hugged her and drove back to the apartment. I found Zach watching a football game. When I came in, Zach switched off the TV.

"Umm- Zach?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something." I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." I said it so softly I doubted that he could even hear it, but he's a spy and spies are trained to catch even the smallest sounds. He looked at me, his face showing complete shock.

"No. Way." I bit my lip to keep the tears from overflowing, but to no avail.

"Yes." My voice cracked and I started crying. Zach pulled me onto the couch and hugged me.

"Hey. Shh. It'll be okay. Whatever happens we'll make it through this." At that I cried even harder. He held me until I stopped crying. I fell asleep and when I woke up, I was in our bed. Huh. Zach must have carried me here. Speaking of Zach... where is he? I looked around until I saw a note on the bedside table.

_I decided to let you sleep in today. Breakfast is in the fridge. Just warm it up when you're ready._

_Love you._

_-Z_

Now I was alone for the day. No. Wait. Not alone. Alone with my paperwork. yay (hint *sarcasm hint). I decided to go back to sleep and when I woke up, it was almost 12 o'clock. "Oh shit!" I jumped out of bed and quickly showered. I wanted to meet up with Liz before she left for her parent's house today. I quickly chugged down a glass of milk and grabbed the keys. I knocked on the door and Jonas opened it.

"Hey Jonas!" "Is Liz here?"

"Yeah! Come on in." He moved aside and I stepped in. There was technology stuff everywhere. And when I say everywhere. I mean everywhere. All over the couch, littered on the floor, and even on the fridge! I raised an eyebrow.

"New project?" Jonas looked a little embarressed.

"Um, yeah." I laughed and walked back to their bedroom when I found Liz typing something on her laptop. I walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"So, hey." Liz rubbed her eyes.

"Hi Cammie." She didn't look so good.

"Are you okay?" Liz just stared at me.

"I'm fine. I'm just *yawn* really tired. I didn't get to sleep last night." I walked over and hugged her.

"It's going to be lonely with you gone." Liz managed a weak smile. "I'll go now. Leave you to your- umm" Liz laughed andI breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's okay. You can go. I'll be fine."

"Okay." I gave her one last hug and left their house. I took a deep breath. Well might as well get back to the paperwork now.

* * *

_**I guess i could've done better. Next chapter's gonna be a time skip. You'll see what I mean when u read it. ;D**_

_**Review plz!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**This chapter is going to be when Cammie's in the hospital. I did a big time skip. Hope u guys don't mind!**_

_**Enough of my chattering. On with it! :D**_

**_

* * *

_**

Cammie's POV-

I groaned as they wheeled me into a room. "GOD DAMMIT' ZACH I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!"

"Come on dear. Just push a little bit harder." One of the nurses tried to say over my yelling. I sweated as I leaned forward and gave one last push with the last bit of strength that I had. I heard a baby wail and knew that I did my job properly. I closed my eyes as one of the nurses wiped my forehead with a cool cloth. I opened my eyes and saw the nearest nurse holding a little bundle of blankets. I small cry of a newborn child came from it. I smiled and held out my arms as the nurse placed the baby in my arms. My baby.

Right then Zach, Grant, Jonas, Preston (he was let in on the 'secret' when he and Macey got married), Macey, Bex, and Liz burst in the door. I looked up smiling at them. Bex, Liz, and Macey were the first one to come and 'ohh aahh' over my baby. Grant, Jonas, and Preston came next but they didn't ooh and ahh as much as the girls did. Then Zach came over.

"Come on guys. Let's give them some time." Bex whispered, pushing everyone out the door before closing it behind them. Zach sat down in the chair next to me.

"I really didn't mean it you know." I told him. Zach smirked.

"I know." His smirk suddenly disappeared when he looked at the baby.

"It's a girl." I whispered. I held her out towards him. "Here. Hold her." Zach looked from me to the baby until he realized that I really meant it. I laughed at his scared expression. "You'll do fine." He slowly held out his arms and I gently placed the baby there. Zach held her close and when he looked into his daughter's eyes for the first time, I thought I saw an emotion flash across his face. It was a look of pure happiness.

"What should we name her?" I asked. Zach thought for a moment before looking at me again.

"How bout' Kayla? Kayla Morgan Goode." I smiled.

"Perfect." Kayla started to cry again and Zach turned from happy to worried. He cooed over the baby, soothing her until she quieted down. I smiled and turned slightly to talk to the nurse who was trying to get my attention.

"Yes?"

"You and your family can leave when you're ready. Okay?" I nodded and she left, leaving us alone again. I glanced back at Zach who was still staring at Kayla and murmuring soft words to her.

I was pretty tired so I just closed my eyes and leaned back into the pillow to get some rest.

Zach's POV-

I didn't know what to think. I had a child. And not just any child. Kayla Morgan Goode. Right when I looked into her emerald eyes staring back up at me, I knew that I would do whatever possible to protect her from the dangers of the world that awaited her. I looked back at Cammie and saw that she had fallen asleep. Figures. I quietly got up with the baby and went out of the room. Everyone was waiting in the chairs and they looked up when I walked in. I smirked and handed the baby to Bex before walking over to the guys.

"So," Grant started. "What does it feel like to be a dad?" I stared at him. He shrugged. "What? I just wanna know."

"Ask Jonas then." I stated. Grant turned to Jonas who had recently had his own daughter two weeks ago. They had named her Allison Sutton Johnson (I have no clue what Jonas's last name is so if anyone knows, plz PM me). Jonas glared at me and I shrugged before walking over to Kayla who had started crying again. Macey handed her to me and I rocked her a bit.

"There there Kayla. Daddy's got ya." Bex, Liz, and Macey stared at me while I comforted the baby.

"Daddy?" Bex asked, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. I ignored her and murmured soothing words to Kayla until she fell asleep. Then, a nurse wheeled Cammie out of the room. I placed the baby in Cammie's arms before wheeling them out of the hospital. The others followed close behind us.

We all scattered towards our own cars in the parking lot and I wheeled Cammie towards our car. I opened the door and picked up Cammie, along with Kayla, and placed them inside. I hopped in the driver's seat and drove home. Kayla slept the whole way. I quickly parked in the parking lot and opened the door for Cammie who managed to walk by herself to the elevator. I turned the lock in the door and when I opened it, I quickly sensed something was different. Our alarm system was disabled.

_**Mwah ha ha ha. Cliffy! Give me 25 reviews and I 'll give you an update!**_

_**-akjupiter**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's the next chapter!**_

* * *

Cammie's POV-

Zach and I walked into the room with Kayla and I immediately noticed that the alarm system was disabled. I tensed and clutched Kayla to my chest. Whatever happened, I promised myself that I wouldn't let her get hurt. Zach motioned for me to stay outside while he walked around the apartment, checking for any intruders. I heard a crash and I swear my heart rate just went up ten times its normal speed. I silently raced towards the crash and saw Zach on his knees, clutching a bloody arm. Two masked figures were standing in front if him and I quickly slapped Napotine patches on both of them. They both collapsed on the ground in a heap.

"Zach! Are you okay?" I choked out. Zach looked up at me with worry in his eyes.

"Is Kayla okay? What about you? Are you-" I placed my hand over his mouth, shushing him.

"Zach, we're fine. Here, let me see that cut." I gently placed Kayla on the bed and grabbed a damp towel from the bathroom. I gently wiped away the blood and saw that the only injury was a deep gash. I quickly bandaged it up and while Zach tied up the two guys, I took Kayla and placed her in a playpen in the kitchen. Zach followed me and I busied myself by cleaning up the dishes and wiping the countertops. Zach pulled me away from my work and I tried to look away.

"Cammie." Zach's voice was filled with guilt. I shook my head.

"It's okay Zach." "Here, take Kayla for me." I picked her up and handed the baby to Zach who sat down on the couch, playing with her. I sighed as I thought about what could have happened tonight. I didn't want to make Kayla with only one parent already! Tears filled my eyes and I quickly wiped them away and sat down next to Zach and my daughter. I switched on the TV and turned on the news channel. Now incase you didn't know, the news channel is very important to spies (according to Macey, the shopping channels are the best, though xD). Because if there is some terrorist or secret gun dealer, you know that someone experienced in that certain field will be sent out. And you want to be ready.

_"And in Paris there has recently been a gun dealer seen with some accomplices. The CIA is looking into it and all people living in the area have been requested to stay alert for any signs of danger. Now, back to Clark for the weather-" _I switched off the TV and looked at Zach with a worried expression on my face. We both knew there was a very high chance of one of us being picked. And since I was the one who just had the baby, Zach would probably be going. The phone rang and I moved to pick it up.

Conversation:

_"Hello?"_

_"This is Jonas. I need to talk to Zach please."_

_"Um, okay, hold on one sec." _I handed the phone to Zach. "Jonas." He nodded and I scooped up Kayla and took her into her room. It was past her sleeping time and she was cranky.

"Shh Kayla. It's okay." I gently hummed her a lullaby and rocked her until she fell asleep. I placed her in the crib and walked out to see a very deflated looking Zach.

"What's wrong?" I asked slowly. Zach looked up and I was pained to see the saddened look in his eyes.

"I- I- I have to go." he said quietly and I immediately understood. I quickly put my arms around him and leaned on his chest.

"You have to be back soon." and he knew there was a double meaning to that.

"You know I can't promise that, Cammie." I looked into his warm, loving emerald eyes and I broke down.

"Wha- what'll I do without you? And there's Kayla and how'll she be if you're not here? How am I supposed to take care of her while-" he placed his lips on mine, cutting me off in the process.

"You'll be fine. I'll be back before you know it." I choked back a sob and leaned into his chest again. He hugged me tight and didn't let go, even when we got in bed. Zach pulled the blanket over us and I snuggled in closer to him.

"We'll all be fine." was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

My eyes fluttered as I tried to keep them open. Kayla was crying for like, the second time that night! I quickly hurried to her room, glancing at the clock on the way: 1:24 am. Okay okay, I know that spies are supposed to have internal clocks, but since I was tired, my clock just wasn't working. I quickly picked Kayla up and walked into the living room to calm her down, hoping to not wake Zach up in the process. I quickly changed her and made a bottle. As I fed her, my thoughts drifted to what would happen if Zach didn't come home.

_No! Cammie stop thinking like that. He IS going to come home for sure. _Kayla pushed the bottle away from her face and I laughed. She was just so, perfect. Everything I could have ever wished for. She squealed in delight and I kissed her forehead. Kayla looked back at me and her eyes seemed to be asking _what's wrong? _I sighed.

"Daddy's going on a mission Kayla. But he'll be back. No need to worry Kayla." "Everything will be just fine. He'll come home and you'll be crawling or maybe even walking by then." She smiled up at me and yawned. I chuckled, scooping her up. "No more midnight wake-ups for you missy." I set her back in her crib and walked back to my bedroom, sliding under the warm comforters again and closed my eyes, trying to shut out the fears that were beginning to overcome me.

Zach's POV-

My eyes were still closed as I reached over to hug Cammie. I brought back empty air and opened my eyes. A dim light was coming from the hallway so I figure Kayla had woken up, again. I padded down the hall and heard Cammie talking to Kayla. I stopped when I heard what she was saying.

"Daddy's going on a mission Kayla. But he'll be back. No need to worry Kayla." "Everything will be just fine. He'll come home and you'll be crawling or maybe even walking by then." I sighed, thinking that I should've never accepted the mission as I walked back to our room and shut my eyes.

I woke up at around 5:30 am and saw that Cammie was still fast asleep. I chuckled and walked into Kayla's room who was already awake and hungry. I scooped her up in my arms and she clung to my shirt with her little hands. I kissed her forehead and walked into the kitchen where I quickly made a bottle of milk for her.

~~Time Skip~~ (four months later) :)

Zack's POV-

I was in the kitchen feeding Kayla when my spy senses alerted my to some shuffling outside the front door. Cautiosly getting up with Kayla still in my arms, I proceeded to wards the door. Before I could open it, it was kicked down by a very angry Bex. I raised my eyebrows but she just stormed past me and into the master bedroom.

Whispers came from the opened door and I quickly slid down the wall listening intently.

_(conversation)_

_C- What do you want, Bex?_

_B- Grant needs Zach.'_

_C- Then why don't you go tell Zach? And WHY did you just kick down our front door?_

_B- Well because no one was opening the door and secondly, **ZACH GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR OR ELSE I WILL HOSPITALIZE YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!**_

I quickly moved away from the door because when Bex says something like that, she means it. Why would Grant need me at 7:45 in the morning? He usually sleeps in until noon on weekends. Hmm. Kayla was done with the milk so I set her in her crib again before walking into my room. Bex and a very sleepy/annoyed Cammie looked up at me. Bex stood up.

"Well, I gotta go now. I'll pay for the door." She gave Cammie a quick look before leaving the apartment. She sighed and looked at me again.

"Zach, apparently since the guys didn't get to give you a bachelor party before the wedding they're giving you one now." She rolled her eyes. "They're all meeting you outside Starbucks in fifteen minutes."

"Why are they giving me a bachelor party when I'm not a bachelor anymore?" Cammie shrugged.

"It was Grant's idea."

"Ah. That explains it." I quickly threw on some other clothes and before leaving the house, glanced back at Cammie. "You'll be okay?" She nodded.

"Macey's coming over to help me with Kayla when you're gone. Have fun!" I smirked and left the house, but not before I saw Cammie roll her eyes. I laughed as I hopped into the car and drove around to Starbucks. Grant, Preston, and Jonas were waiting for me. I climbed out of the car and strolled up to them.

"Let's get back in the car and drive to the beach!" Grant yelled, punching his fist in the air. The rest of us stared at him.

"Why, exactly?" Grant stared at Jonas.

"Because that's where the party is. Duh." I rolled my eyes and climbed back into the driver's seat while the rest piled into the back. Time to start the party!

Cammie's POV-

"Kayla, what's wrong? Are you hungry?" I rocked her gently while the milk was warming up in the microwave. The alarm dinged and I popped open the door while shifting Kayla so I could feed her. I gently slipped the bottle in her mouth and sat down to watch TV. Then the doorbell rang. I groaned as I heaved myself up yet again and answered the door.

Outside, Bex, Macey, and Liz were waiting for me. Bex and Macey were holding bags. And not just any bags. Bags from the most expensive designer stores in and out of town. I sighed.

"Let's just get this over with." I stepped to the side and allowed them to come in. I was getting a bit worried by the looks they were giving me. They dropped the bags and stood up.

"We're going to go _check out _how the guys are doing." Bex started with a mischevious smile on her face. I raised an eyebrow.

"First of all, we don't even know where they are. Secondly, who's going to take care of Kayla when we're gone?" I smirked triumphantly, but deflated a bit when I saw Bex and Macey exchange sly looks. I looked at Liz. She shrugged, letting me know that she had no idea what they were up to either.

"Yeah yeah." started Macey, stepping forward. "We found out that they were at the beach. And we already let you mom know that we needed her to take care of Kayla so there!" finished Macey, and shoved a pile of clothes into my arms, taking the baby at the same time. Bex pointed to the bathroom.

"Change." I rolled my eyes and stepping into the room, slithering into the bikini that they handed me and adjusting the wig. When I turned towards a mirror, I got a good look at myself. I had on a zebra patterned bikini and black hair. I stepped out of the bathroom and saw Liz being shoved into it with her clothes. Bex was already changed into a hot pink and lime green striped bikini with a blond wig. Macey was wearing a plain electric blue one with red hair. Liz stumbled out wearing a hot pink bikini with orangish hair. I glanced back at Bex and Macey who were grinning.

"Where's Kayla?" I asked.

"Your mom came and got her while we were changing." I nodded as the girls tossed me a pair of denim short- shorts to wear over my swimsuit along with a tank-top.

We all walked out of the door with our bags and hopped into my blue convertible. When we reached the beach, Liz found some chairs and we all quickly ditched the shorts and T-shirt before running into the ocean. Bex splashed me and I glared at her. Before I was able to make a comment or splash back, I caught a glimpse of the boys, surfing. I grinned slyly and dashed out of the water to grab a surfboard. The girls quickly followed and we paddled out into the water. I felt a wave and crouched down before slowly standing up. I laughed as Liz toppled over but I noticed that Zach was gone. Grant and Jonas were still hitting the waves but I didn't see him anywhere. I paddled back to shore and started to look around. I noticed a kissing couple but I didn't pay attention until I saw the guy's eyes: they were emerald. It was Zach.

Tears sprung into my eyes as I looked at him. How could you?

_**So i hoped everybody liked that chapter!**_

_**PLz review and tell me!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_I know. I'm a very bad person for not updating in like, forever. But please read the next chapter! Have fun!_**

* * *

Surprisingly, I kept my cool. Blinking back the tears, I calmly walked up to them, and tapped Zach on the shoulder. He turned around and I slapped him. And I didn't use any extra spy-strength in me. I slapped him with my girl strength. Then I pushed him back towards the girl and turned around.

I stormed back to the beach and pulled on my shorts again, whisking off my wig. Bex, Liz and Macey looked at me from the ocean questioningly. I ignored them and walked home, thanking God that it was only a few minutes jog away from the beach. Once inside, I slammed the door shut and picked up the phone. I dialed my mom's number.

"Hey mom!" I said with fake cheerfulness in my voice.

"Hi honey! Are you guys already back?" she asked.

"Yeah, we are. Can you drop Kayla off?" I questioned. She agreed and I hung up. Since the smell of the beach was still all over me, I took a quick shower and covered up my puffy eyes with make-up. As soon as I finished drying my hair, the doorbell rang and I opened it up, taking Kayla and thanking my mom before closing the door again. Kayla started to cry and I glanced at the clock. Making a bottle of milk, I rocked her in the chair until she fell asleep. Placing her in the crib, I walked over to the bed and fell back on it.

But I didn't cry. No. I was stronger than that. I wouldn't show Zach how much it hurt for me to see him with that..that..person. I heard a loud banging on the door.

"Cammie!" Macey cried from the other side. "Cammie, are you okay?" Groaning, I stood up and walked over to the door, fixing a cheerful expression on my face before opening it up. Macey stood with her arms akimbo, glaring at me. Liz and Bex weren't far behind. I looked at them innocently.

"What's wrong?" Bex looked at me murderously, pulling off her wig and storming inside. Macey and Liz followed her meekly. She whirled around and pointed a finger at my face.

"What. Happened?" she asked in a dangerous, low tone. I sighed and collapsed on the living-room couch.

"Zach's what happened." I mumbled, holding my head in my hands. Bex and Liz looked at me ,confused, while Macey gaped.

"He..he.._cheated _on you?" she yelled, flinging her arms up. Bex looked at me for reference and I gave them a slow nod. The murderous look returned to her face.

"Ooh, he is so dead!" she exclaimed, whipping out her phone and typing in the list of things to do to him. I shook my head furiously.

"No. You guys are not going to hurt him in any way." I refused. They looked at me strangely.

"Oh!" Liz exclaimed. "You already took care of him! Really Cammie, we're your friends. We need to-" I cut her off with a shake of my head.

"No, I just slapped him. And my wig was still on so he probably didn't even recognize me." I gave a weak grin and shrugged nonchalantly. Bex looked at me with sympathy and walked over, hugging me. I stayed limp in her arms, not bothering to respond even when all three of them walked out of the door. I heard the door slam shut and I trudged to the kitchen and started cooking dinner. Why did Zach do that?

The question kept whirling around my head as I ate dinner alone on the couch. I gave Kayla, who had woken up again, her dinner and rocked her until she fell asleep. As I was placing her in the crib, I heard the key turn in the lock. My hands froze as the sound registered in my mind. _He _was home.

"Cammie?" Zach called, shutting the door. "I'm home!" I mentally snorted as I walked to the front room. Of course he was home. I put on a fake smile and started warming up dinner for him.

"Did you guys have fun?" I asked nochalantly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. We had fun." Zach replied absentmindedly. I tried to keep my heart from ripping open as he replied in this casual manner.

"What did you do?" He shrugged.

"Oh, we just surfed for a while and I had a couple drinks." I gritted my teeth and leaned back in the couch.

"That's it?"

"Yeah, I guess." I rolled my eyes.

"Liar." I muttered. Sadly, since he was a spy, Zach heard me. He looked at me questioningly.

"What do you mean, Cammie?" he lied.

"Your spying skills are going down Zach." I informed him, glaring. " You can't even figure out what disguises are. You know, black hair, zebra suit. Ring a bell?" He looked confused for a moment but shock was clearly evident on his face as the day's event registered in his mind.

"Cammie." he started slowly. "I can explain." I stood up, my arms akimbo.

"Okay, then start with this question. Why was you tongue halfway down another girl's throat when you were already married?" I yelled. Zach stood up with me.

"I was drunk, Cammie!" Now he was yelling, too.

"Well at least _try _and control your nerves while you have a _drink or two_." I snapped before storming into the bedroom and slamming the door shut, turning the lock. Zach pounded on the door, while I stubbornly stood with my back facing the door. "Sleep in the guest room!" I hollered, chucking a pillow and sheet out the door before pushing it closed again.

I heard Zach sigh dejectedly and trudge to the guest room. Sadness suddenly overwhelmed me and I crumpled against the wall, tears springing into my eyes.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" I thought sadly before clambering into the bed and closing my eyelids, hoping that this would be a bad dream that I had and I would wake up the next morning, cheerful and happy like always.

* * *

I winced as the sunlight streamed into the room, waking me up. Snapping my eyes open, I suddenly remembered that Kayla hadn't cried all night! And she was only four months old! I rolled out of bed and threw the door open, racing down the hallway before finding Zach in the kitchen with Kayla, giving her a bottle of milk. Sighing with relief, I trudged back into the room and took a quick shower, throwing on a pair of dark, bootcut jeans and a simple white V-neck, long sleeved shirt.

Pulling my hair up into a messy ponytail, I walked back to the kitchen and pulled out a banana, wolfing it down as I frantically looked for my keys. A hand pulled me short and Zach jingled a ring of keys in front of me.

"Looking for something?" he asked and I kept my eyes downcast before murmuring a quick 'thanks'. I strode over to Kayla, who squealed delightfully as I picked her up.

"Do you have somewhere to go today?" I asked, seeing that he looked kind of in a hurry.

"Yeah, I have some appointments for work, and I can't be late." He said a quick goodbye and darted out the door. I sighed and slung my purse over my shoulder before walking with Kayla out the door. I would just drop her off at the nursery in the CIA office before work. Buckling her into the car seat, I drove to work and placed Kayla in one of the cribs at the nursery before heading up to my office.

Sighing, I turned to the paperwork that had been piling up for the last couple of days. The only bad thing about being a spy was that you had a lot of paperwork that needed to be completed. An hour later, I had finished about 1/3 of the pile when someone called me.

"Hello?"

_"__Hello, Cameron. This is Amie, the Director's secretary. He wants you up here immediately." _I frowned.

"Why does he need me?"

_"It is a matter concerning your husband, Zachary." _My mind froze as I hung up. What did he do now?

_**Done! Okay, I know I haven't updates forever and I'm a really bad person but plz review! Pretty plz?**_

_**Thanks!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_What happened last time (because you really need to know :) )_**

"Hello?"

_"__Hello, Cameron. This is Amie, the Director's secretary. He wants you up here immediately." _I frowned.

"Why does he need me?"

_"It is a matter concerning your husband, Zachary." _My mind froze as I hung up. What did he do now?

* * *

Cammie's POV-

Calming down, I took a quick swig of water before exiting my office and heading towards the Director's. My mind was whirling as I tried to figure our what Zach had done. He was in a hurry this morning like me, but to go where? The Director's office entered my line of view and I quickly walked up to the security section. A light scanned my eyes and turned green with recognition.

_"Cameron Morgan Goode, spouse of Zachary Goode. Daughter of Agent Rachel Morgan and Agent Matthew Morgan." _The speaker squawked out the required info before letting the door slide open. I glared at the speaker. Though I was used to it saying some of your _personal _info, I always got ticked off by it. The Director's secretary gave me a warm smile before pointing me in the direction of the conference room.

_'Why would I need to go in there? That's only for meetings referring to new missions or very important discussions that required at least a clearance level six.' _I frowned slightly before rapping on the door.

"Agent Cameron Goode, entering." I introduced myself and waited for the 'okay' to enter. The room was simple from an outsider's point on view. A big table in the center, black swivel chairs lined up around it, and a small coffee maker and a side table. A projector was hung up from the ceiling for presentations. It looked like any conference room you would see. But if you looked at it with a spy's eye, you would notice that each of the chairs lined up had a knife and a gun underneath them. The projector was one of the 243 cameras hidden in the room and it could project live images being sent from spy watches that pretty much everyone with a level clearance four had. The coffee maker, was well...a coffee maker. What? Spies _need _their coffee...desperately. Especially when you are called to an official meeting at 1:00 in the morning.

At the front of the table, the Director sat with his papers stacked neatly in front of him. On the left of him was Agent Fords and on the right, Agent Deter; both of whom I had worked with before. There were four other people, three of them I recognized and only one I didn't know.

"You called for me, Director?" I asked, walking further into the room. He nodded and gestured for me to take a seat. Once I sat down, he started speaking.

"As you know, your husband, Zachary Goode, was assigned a mission four months ago and it was post-poned until today. He was well aware of the meeting that was to take place today for the mission information. But he did not show up." I was shocked but kept my cool facade on.

"What time was the meeting scheduled?" I asked, thinking that it might have been in the morning when Kayla had woken up.

"10:23 am." the Director stated grimly. That was way after he left this morning..."Since he didn't show up, I sent someone to seek him out. When my agent returned, he brought this." The Director held up a picture and passed it down the row until it reached me. Confused, I held the picture up to the light so I could see it better. I gasped, almost dropping the picture in my shock.

"Th- This is..." I stuttered, unable to finish the sentence.

"-Zachary Goode and Shannet Defot at 10:55 am." Director finished my sentence quietly. The room was filled with an awkward silence. I stood up, gripping the photo tightly in my hand.

"I will take his mission." I stated coldly, my eyes never leaving Zach's face. The Director looked surprised.

"You just had a baby..." he tried to reason with me, but I would hear none of it.

"Four months ago. I am ready. Zach made his choice, now I will make mine. I will take Kayla with me on the mission." Before anyone could interrupt, I continued. "Please give me the permission to take Rebecca along with me. She will be a great asset to me, I assure you." Seeing that I wasn't going to change my mind, he sighed, and gestured for me to sit down again.

"Very well." he stated. "These are your mission details." The Director handed down a thick folder and I quickly took it, careful not to open it just yet. "Everything you need to know is in that packet. You know the drill. Destroy the main contents once you are finished with it." I nodded firmly. The Directory stood and clapped once. "Meeting adjourned." At once, everyone stood and scampered out of the room. Tucking the picture in the folder and putting it under my arm, I followed silently. Ignoring the pile of unfinished paperwork on my desk, I placed the folder into my messenger bag along with my laptop and zipped it up. I walked to the nursery silently, signing Kayla out before taking her to the car and buckling her in.

Once I was seated and cruising along the road, I started to replay what had just happened in that room. _'Zach was with that girl...' _I thought angrily. _'Again!' _Fuming, I parked in the garage and picked up Kayla before stalking into the apartment. I stuck the key in the lock, twisting it until it clicked and pushed open the door. Bex was waiting on the couch with her arms crossed, ready for an explanation for the e-mail that had been sent to her informing her of her new mission with me. I didn't even have to ask to know she picked the lock and got in. But ignoring Bex for the moment, I put my bag down and set Kayla down in her nursery before facing Bex.

"Yes?" I asked innocently, as if I didn't know why she got a mission all of a sudden. She glared at me...hard. I blanched and took a seat before pouring everything out that happened from the moment I woke up, till now, when I was sitting in the chair in front of her.

"Th- this is the p- picture." I stumbled over my words, handing her the picture of..._him_. Bex's eyes widened and she punched the wall next to her.

"Don't use the wall as a substitute!" I protested, staring half-heartedly at the crushed portion of the wall. Ignoring me, Bex glared at the picture with hatred.

"How could he?" she growled before listing all the things she would do to him. I tuned out and picked up the picture, which she had dropped. I tried to keep my eyes away, but I couldn't help it, my eyes drifted to _his _face and tears pooled in my eyes. The picture showed him kissing the same redhead I had seen him with on the beach a few days ago. The picture fluttered to the ground as I dropped my head in my hands and started sobbing.

Bex stopped her ranting and walked over to me, pulling me into a hug. I looked up at her with my tear-stained face and whispered, "How could he?" Bex's eyes softened and she rubbed my back, muttering soothing words.

"He's an idiot Cam for doing that. He's not worth crying over." She said firmly, finally pulling away and looking me in the eye. I realized that it was the truth and wiped my eyes and did my best to put on a smile. Bex grinned and pulled me up from my chair.

"There's the Cam I know!" She suddenly got this evil glint in her eyes. "Now lets go pummel Zach!" Bex squealed, dragging me towards the door. I planted my feet firmly on the ground, shaking my head frantically.

"No. No Bex." I refused. She frowned and crossed her arms.

"Why not?" Bex demanded an answer from me.

"B-Because, it might just be a big misunderstanding as far as we know..." I tried to conjure up a believable lie, but Bex wouldn't go for it.

"Then let's go and get that cleared up."

"Kayla's still here-" I tried to reason with her.

"She just fell asleep right? And she already had her milk so she won't be up for at least an hour." I sighed and picked up the keys and the fallen picture, knowing Bex would drag me out that door if she had to knock me unconscious, tie me up, and stuff me in a metal box. I can say from experience that Bex would not hesitate to do such a thing. Shuddering at the memory, I followed Bex out the front door, locking it behind me. In less than five minutes, we were both seated in the car, me driving.

"Here, let me see the picture." Bex glanced at it and her expression brightened. "To the mall!" She crowed, bouncing with excitement. I sighed.

"Bex, remember Zach, not the clothes. Zach." I reminded her. She frowned and slumped.

"I am going to kill him..." she muttered, then seeing the wild look on my face, added, "Just not today." The rest of the drive was silent and once I drove into the parking lot, I immediately spotted Zach's dark blue Lexus across the parking lot. I didn't even have to look to see that Bex was glaring at his car.

"Bex, you will incinerate the car if you glare at it any harder." I joked. Her glare weakened a little bit but she didn't stop until the car was out of her sight. Once we were inside the mall, I handed her a microscopic earpiece and stuck my own in my ear.

"Let's split up. We'll find him easier that way." Bex nodded in agreement and walked off in one direction. I swept my eyes around the crowded mall, hoping (but not really) to catch sight of Zach and his...uh..._friend_. And then I did what I did best: blending in. Occasionally, I would make small talk with the cash registers, hoping that they would have seen Zach but none of them had. Quietly, I spoke to Bex.

"Duchess, any luck?" Waiting for a response, I scanned the area once more and headed towards a nearby smoothie stall.

"Nothing yet, Chameleon." Bex replied. I ordered my smoothie and sat down on one of the chairs, sipping it slowly. My eyes travelled around, taking in every detail. A young couple walked past me, the girl softly punching the guy, laughing loudly. The guy shoved back playfully. An old man was staring with confusion at two pairs of clothes until a woman, (his daughter?), came by and helped him choose one. I chuckled at the sight of a mother and her toddler hanging onto her leg, trying to convince his mom to go into the Lego store.

"Chameleon, subject spotted outside of Women's Macy's. The girl is with him." I stood up slowly, slightly numbed by the news and rode down the escalator, trying to act as normal as possible. I chucked my smoothie in the trash and sped up my walk when I saw Bex sitting at a table, casually texting. But I noticed the subtle and quick glances she gave to another couple chatting outside of a store. My eyes widened slightly when I recognized the familiar chocolate brown hair and the emerald eyes. Quickly, I went over to Bex and sat down next to her.

"How long?" I muttered softly, my lips barely moving.

"Five minutes." She replied, letting me know how long she had been there. I looked back up at Zach just in time to see the girl walk into the restrooms.

"Now." Bex snapped. We both stood up and walked towards Zach, catching him off guard when I tapped his shoulder.

"Hi Zach!" I grinned, pretending I hadn't seen him with the girl. "What are you doing here? Never thought you would be one for shopping..." I trailed off and Bex snickered. Zach glared at her and then looked back at me, trying to make up an excuse.

"I didn't have anything else to do, and I wasn't going to go back to the paperwork, so I decided to get some last-minute things I needed for the mission in a week." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What did you get so far?" I prodded, trying to get him to slip up. But it seems like I didn't have to since the girl I had seen earlier walked out of the bathroom right at that moment. She skipped up to Zach and hugged his arm. Then she noticed Bex and I.

"Zachy, who are they?" She tilted her head sideways, glaring at us.

"Uh," Zach was seriously sweating bullets right now. I jumped in.

"I'm Rachel. And this is my friend Stephanie." I gestured to Bex for the last sentence. "What's your name?" The girl narrowed her eyes and flipped her hair. And I thought those scenes were only in the movies...

"Shannet." She replied. "How do you two know Zach?" I smiled weakly, pretending to be shocked that she didn't know who I was.

"I'm Zach's wife!" I smiled broadly at Zach's face. He had that 'I-wish-I-could-disappear-into-the-floor-right-now' look. I swear if looks could kill, I would be dead right now.

"Zachary, what is the meaning of this?" Shannet asked Zach, her voice dangerously low. "I'm your girlfriend. Who the hell is this chick?" I pretended to look shocked.

"Um, I'm sorry, what did you say?" Shannet glared at me.

"I. Am. Zach's. Girlfriend. Do I need to repeat it?" she snapped, her nose held up high. "Now scram." She noticed Bex behind me, staring angrily at her. "You too." And Bex snapped.

"No one." She started, her voice low. "Tells me to _scram_." I winced and tugged on Bex's arm.

"Calm down." I whispered, just loud enough for Shannet to hear. "We don't need anyone put in the hospital today." Shannet flinched closer to Zach.

"Who are they, Zachy?" she whined. Zach stared at us for a moment before turning to his _girlfriend _again.

"No one, Shannet. Come on, let's go." He started walking away from us. I stood up straight and said the one thing that would make him regret every single thing he had done.

"Tell whatever happened today to Kayla the next time you see her. If you do." I stated and turned on my heel, dragging Bex with me. I couple practically feel Zach's astounded gaze on my back. He started to say my name but Bex and I had already left the mall. Silently, we both stomped to the car and I pulled the door open, slipping into the driver's seat. The drive home was silent as well and once I parked, tears slipped down my face for the second time that day. But I quickly wiped them before Bex could see. She was right. Zach was not worth crying over.

"Let's go in." I forced a smile and I could already tell Bex was happy with my attempt to stay in control. As we were walking up the stairs to my apartment, I decided on something.

"I'm not staying here anymore." I announced, standing in front of my apartment. Bex stared at me, not surprised at all.

"Where will you go? I'll come with you of course, but where?" I smiled at my loyal friend. "The mission is in Paris, right?" I asked her. She nodded slowly, a smile spreading across her face as she realized what I meant.

"Whoo hoo!" She shrieked, pumping her fist in the air. "We are going to PARIS!" I covered my ears, wincing.

"Now come on." She urged, dragging me through the door, towards the mission folder on the coffee table. "Let's read the mission, get packing and leave as soon as possible. I nodded and flipped open the front cover.

_Cameron Goode:_

_Name: Stephanie Nancy Ranseres_

_Eye Color: Grey_

_Hair Color: Brown_

_Daughter: Sophie Rebecca Ranseres (Kayla Morgan Goode)_

_Sister: Hanna Ranseres (Rebecca Baxter)_

I scanned over Kayla's and was relieved that I didn't have to change her appearance. Then I moved onto Bex's.

_Rebecca Baxter:_

_Name: Hanna Ranseres_

_Eye Color: Gray_

_Hair Color: Light Brown with Blond highlights_

_Niece: Sophie Rebecca Ranseres (Kayla Morgan Goode)_

_Sister: S__tephanie Nancy Ranseres_

I had started to look over the mission when Kayla started crying. Sighing, I stood up and hurried to the nursery. I scooped Kayla out of her crib and tried to shush her as I changed her diaper. When I finished, a small smile made its was on my face as she gurgled softly. I carried her into the living room and put her in Bex's outstretched hands. Bex laughed and tickled Kayla's little feet. Kayla squealed with delight.

"Bex, I'm going to pack!" I called over my shoulder and walked into the bedroom. I pulled out a big suitcase from the closet and started filling all my belongings into it. All my clothes, my bathing suit, toiletries, and socks. Three hats and two pairs of gloves and scarves. I pulled out my sneakers, flip flops black heels, Uggs, and rain boots, wrapping them in plastic bags before placing them into the suitcase. I smiled as I pulled out all of Kayla's outfits, hats, and her shoes. They all took up a third of how much space my items took up.

Remembering her food, I walked into the kitchen and pulled out her plastics plates, spoons, and bottles. I wrapped them in a plastic bag along with her diapers and wet wipes. After realizing there was still some room left, I filled some of it up with albums, trinkets, and other personal memoirs. I took down the hanging mobile in Kayla's nursery along with her crib bedding. That filled up the rest of the space. I filled the outer pockets with medicine, Kayla's powdered milk, and the walkie talkies in Kayla's nursery and the bedroom.

In a giant purse/messenger bag, I placed my laptop (along with it's charger), some work papers, my phone and charger, my wallet, keys, and other little things that I would normally have in my purse along with a book and a knife for safety. The knife was built by Liz to bypass security checks and boy, has it come in handy! I also filled Kayla's diaper bag with diapers, wipes, a couple of her favorite toys, an extra bottle of milk, a change of clothes, and her favorite blankie.

After zipping up the bags and placing them by the door, I sat down to figure out if I needed anything else. In my purse I placed my fake and real driver's license, and Kayla's and mine birth certificates along with our passports. I added my sunglassed, I-pod and it's charger to the almost-full bag. An emergency flashlight and some snacks for the trip along with two water bottles were the finishing touches to everything I needed that would fit in bags. I turned around and found Kayla in her playpen. Bex had left sometime in the middle of my packing to do her own.

"Oh, Kayla's car seat and high chair." I remembered, finding them in the closet. It took me thirty minuted to wrap the two of those and put them with the rest of my luggage by the front door. Once I was done, I printed out red-eye special flight tickets to Paris at 10:00 this evening. Glancing at the clock as I sent a text to Bex, informing her of the flight time, I cursed. It was already 7:30 and we needed to leave by eight if we wanted to get there in time.

I took a quick shower without washing my hair and dressed in a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans, a red, long-sleeved fitted shirt topped off with a black Abercrombie jacket. I pulled on my black Uggs and tied my hair in a high ponytail. Once I was done, I picked up Kayla and outfitted her with pink footsies, a pink hat, and a thick blue jacket since it was chilly outside. I buckled her up in her carrier, tucking a small blanket around her sleeping form and opened the door to find Bex struggling with two medium sized suitcases.

"Bex, I was going to come pick you up!" I exclaimed, grabbing one of her bags. She shrugged, walking inside the house.

"I decided to come over myself and help you load the car." I grinned and handed her two suitcases while I picked up one suitcase and Kayla's carrier. Together, we rode the elevator downstairs and I popped open the trunk putting the suitcase in before attaching the carrier/car seat to the seats in the back. Quickly and quietly, I shut the trunk and locked the doors just incase some crazy person had some...ideas while we were gone. I grabbed the last suitcase and my purse. Bex picked up the high chair and the car seat along with her own purse. Before I left, I dropped a note along with the apartment keys on the kitchen counter for Zach when (if he would) would come back. I looked around for one last time before turning off the lights and following Bex out of the apartment.

"This is it, right?" I asked Bex as we loaded the last of our belongings into the car.

"Yeah, I'll call some people to ship over some of the bigger stuff like furniture when we find an apartment we like."

"Alright then." I climbed into the driver's seat and Bex jumped into the passenger seat. I stuck the key in the ignition and twisted it sideways. The vehicle rumbled to life and I carefully back out of the parking lot.

"Paris, here we come!" Bex cheered. I smiled drily, focusing on the road. 'Yeah.' I thought. 'Paris. Here. We. Come.'

* * *

**_I am so sorry for the long update and I can't promise that I will change my update schedule too much, but I will try to post a chapter up every two weeks if time permits. Again, I apologize and please review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Last time:_

_"Paris, here we come!" Bex cheered. I smiled drily, focusing on the road. 'Yeah.' I thought. 'Paris. Here. We. Come.'_

* * *

Cammie's POV-

I opened my eyes, slightly disoriented by the bumpiness of the plane. My first thought was '_Where am I?_' And then I remembered. '_Oh right. We're going to Paris for a mission...and...because of Zach._' I groaned softly and sat up, stretching my arms out in front of me before looking around. Bex was entertaining Kayla, who was _very _hyper. Now compare her to Bex, who was about ready to fall asleep. I laughed softly and held out my arms. Bex handed Kayla to me gratefully and was asleep in less than a second. I cradled my daughter close as she cooed and held her hands up towards me, grabbing a handful of my hair.

Chuckling, I gently pried her hands off and grabbed a bottle from her diaper bag, popping it into her mouth. Slowly, Kayla started sucking at the bottle greedily and frowned when I pulled it away. Her lips puckered up and just as she was about to let out one her infamous wails, I quietly hushed and rocked her, keeping her head against my shoulder where it wouldn't jostle. I started to hum a soft lullaby and in about half-an-hour, she was fast asleep. I looked at her fondly and kissed her smooth forehead, chuckling when she frowned in her sleep. I leaned back and looked out the window. I could see the lights in London now, and I leaned against the wall, sighing to myself.

'Well, here comes a whole new life.' I told myself.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

I clutched Kayla's cradle in one hand, her diaper bag and purse on my shoulder. Bex was pushing the trolley towards the exit where we were met with a cool gust of air. I hailed a taxi and one pulled over. The chauffer piled our luggage into the trunk while Bex and I climbed into the vehicle.

"Where to, Madams?" The chauffer asked politely, turning his head back.

"The Hilton Paradise Apartments, please." Bex informed him and the car slowly pulled into the line of waiting taxis. Once we left the airport, I was in awe at the scenery, even at night in Paris. Lights glittered like snowflakes in the fog and four pedestrians were huddled together, trying to keep warm. I gaped at the Eiffel Tower as we drove past it and into the driveway of our apartment building. A bellman greeted us inside the lobby, piling our luggage onto a cart as Bex told him our room number. I grabbed two keys and followed Bex silently into the elevator. There was no one else inside.

"Wow. Paris!" Bex exclaimed. "I can't believe we're actually here!" I grinned knowingly at her.

"And we're going to spend a lot of time here. It's gorgeous though, isn't it?" But Bex only heard the first sentence. Her eyes lit up.

"I know, right! All those shops..." she trailed off, in her own world at the moment. The ding on the elevator snapped us back to attention and we walked out of the space, counting the numbers before stopping in front of ours.

_~Suite 103~ _was inscribed on a gold plaque on the door. I inserted the key, twisting it, and the door unlocked with a soft click. I pushed open the door, flicking the lights on. I stood and gaped at the room, before breaking into a grin. I turned back to Bex who was watching me with a smug look on her face.

"Bex this is amazing!" I gushed turning around to grin at her. "How did you get all of the furniture here so fast?" I noticed the 'look' that was coming over her face that alerted me to some illegal things. "Never mind. I don't want to know." Bex pouted and shut the door behind her, walking into the room. I unbuckled Kayla from her carrier and held her against my shoulder. She looked around, clearly excited by her new surroundings.

"Let's take a tour." Bex announced, gesturing for me to follow her. I nodded and stood by her while she introduced me to the first room. Right when we walk into the room, you see the kitchen off to the side with black, granite counters and light red walls.

"The kitchen!" Bex announced, moving forward to put a sticky-note on the fridge. I peered closer to see what it read: 'Do not under ANY circumstances allow Cameron Morgan to cook in this kitchen.'. I glared at Bex but she had already turned her back.

"Really?"

"Safety first!" she called over her shoulder. Silently fuming, I followed Bex as she waved her hand over the living room which was furnished with black, leather couches and a plasma tv mounted on the wall. A small coffee table sat in between the dvd player and the couches.

"And this," Bex started, opening a door, "is your room!" I walked in and gasped softly.

"Bex! It's amazing!" I grinned at her thankfully. My room was painted a light teal color with white bubbles floating around aimlessly. A queen sized canopy bed with light green comforters was placed in the middle of the room. There was a cream colored desk with a built in bookcase and a bathroom just off to the side which I would investigate later. A small crib was placed in the corner for Kayla. A white rocking chair was next to it. I also had a balcony shared with Bex's room on the other side of mine.

"Come on! We're not done yet!" She whined and went ahead of me. I chuckled and set Kayla down in her crib, taking off her jacket and pulling the blanket over her sleeping body before following Bex. "Ta-da! This is my room!" I smiled, looking from side to side. It totally stated 'Bex' inside out. The walls sported a fuchsia purple with random red streaks which looked a little like blood in the dark. Her queen canopy bed had a maroon comforter and she had a oak desk as well along with a large bookcase with souvenirs and books in it. It looked like she had previously stayed in this room since the bed was ruffled and there were random papers scattered on her desk. I looked curiously at my friend.

"What was the last time you stayed here?" I wondered. Bex grinned sheepishly.

"When I went to my last mission, I stopped by here and set everything up because I had a feeling we would need this place someday. I had all the painting and furniture arranging done before we arrived." I hugged her, finally letting loose the burden of our living arrangements leave my shoulders.

"You're amazing." I mumbled. Bex returned the hug momentarily before pulling back and pushing me out.

"Go and take a shower or something and relax. You're dead tired. Kayla's asleep now so it's okay." I smiled and nodded, leaving her room. I walked into my room and opened up my suitcase, pulling out some sweats and an old full-sleeved shirt before walking into the bathroom. There was a standing shower in one corner and a tub in the other. It was a lot bigger than it looked on the outside and when I opened up the cupboards beneath the sink, there was extra shampoo and bubbles for a bubble bath. Grinning, I pulled out the bubbles and poured them into the now-full tub of water. Stripping my clothes, I slipped into the hot water and sighed, relaxing my shoulders. I took this time to think over some things.

Now that we were settled, I needed to focus on the mission at hand. THe terrorists were supposed to come tomorrow around 3:00pm but they were probably going to launch a surprise attack beforehand. I decided to leave the apartment and be at the Eiffel Tower by 11:30. Even if they didn't show up, Bex would be happy to do a little shopping in the little kiosks littered around the plaza. I sighed and stepped out of the tub, dried myself off before slipping on my clothes. After toweling my hair and tying it into a quick bun, I wandered out of the bathroom to check out the two other rooms that Bex hadn't presented to me during our 'tour'.

I shuffled into the first one and figured that it was the guest room from the simple colors and the lack of pictures and souvenirs in it. Uninterested, I walked back out and into the room next to it. This room looked like something any young girl would want to stay in. The walls were painted a light pink with a blue stripe running around the middle of the room. A smaller bed sat on the side with soft blue comforters adorning it. There was a desk as well and a mini bathroom to the side as well. A window opened out to a great view of the Eiffel Tower in the distance. I smiled immediately. If we decided to stay in Paris for a while, Kayla would be able to use this room once she grew out of her crib.

I walked back to my room and collapsed onto my bed, pulling the comforters over me. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

* * *

Kayla wailed loudly and I groaned in protest, turning sideways to check the time: 2:35am. Knowing Bex wouldn't be very happy being woken up at this time, I reluctantly hopped off the bed and picked Kayla up, walking into the kitchen to warm up a bottle of milk for her. Her wails grew softer and softer until they were only sporadic whimpers. I chuckled at her annoyed face when I didn't give her the milk immediately. Popping the bottle into her mouth, I held it up and walked back to my room, sitting in the rocking chair and pulling my feet up underneath me to keep in the warmth. Kayla, now finished with her bottle, threw it to the ground and sighed sleepily. I rocked her for a couple more minutes before placing her back into the crib and putting her bottle in the sink.

* * *

The alarm blared next to me and I opened my eyes groggily, slamming a fist down on the machine. Moaning, I sat up and rubbed my eyes, slipping out of bed and heading towards the bathroom to wash up.

Five minutes later, I was dressed neatly in a pair of jeans and a red T-shirt, accompanied by a simple windbreaker. I walked over to Bex's room and knocked, making sure she was awake. The sound of the water running answered me and I walked into the kitchen, popping a piece of toast into the toaster. Ten minutes later, Bex joined me at the table and poured herself a bowl of cereal. I decided to let her know about my plans.

"Okay, we should leave pretty soon if we want to get there early, incase." Bex nodded. "And even if the people don't come early we can always-"

"Shop!" Bex exclaimed. I smirked and hopped off the chair, placing my dishes in the sink. Suddenly, I remembered something.

"Wait, what about Kayla?" I looked over at Bex, frantic.

"She'll be fine. I asked one of my friends to watch her until we came back. She'll be here a couple minutes after we leave." Phew.

"Okay, I'm ready." Bex announced. I grabbed my purse and followed Bex out the door, locking it behind us.

"Let's go do some shopping!" Bex cheered. I frowned at her. She sighed.

"Fine..._after _we finish the mission." I grinned and put an arm around her shoulder.

"I knew you'd see my way." Bex pouted and we walked out of the elevator. We walked to the Eiffel Tower since it was a short walk and the weather was nice. We reached the plaza and I handed Bex her earphones.

"Let's begin."

* * *

**_I know it wasn't too good, but just a short New Year's chapter to get things going. Next chapter will be more action, I promise. Please R&R!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I decided to try out a small Zach's POV in the beginning because a lot of you requested it. Tell me how it goes! If you all like it, I'll do a longer one later on. Constructive criticism is accepted! :)**_

* * *

_"I knew you'd see my way." Bex pouted and we walked out of the elevator. We walked to the Eiffel Tower since it was a short walk and the weather was nice. We reached the plaza and I handed Bex her earphones._

_"Let's begin."_

* * *

Zach's POV-

I bolted into the apartment building, fumbling with the keys only for a moment before throwing the door open. I flicked on the lights and ran through the apartment, checking the rooms for any sign of them.

"Cammie?" I called out, and my last hope was crushed when only the silence of the apartment answered me. I walked into our bedroom and checked her clothing drawers: empty. I only saw the same thing in Kayla's nursery. I sank to the floor and held my head in my hands. How could I have been so stupid? I should've ran behind her and stopped her before she left. Instead I stayed with Shannet because I thought Cammie would come around. I thought I needed someone different, and totally forgot about her. And now she's gone to God-knows-where. I noticed a crumpled up photo on the floor and picked it up, smoothing it out to see what it was. It was the picture we had taken a month after Kayla was born.

_Flashback~_

_"Come on you two!" Liz yelled over the chaos all of us, meaning, me, Cammie, Bex, and Grant were creating by fussing over Kayla. Jonas was just standing off to the side, hopelessly trying to quiet us down. "Picture time!" Cammie frowned._

_"Another one? We just took one, two minutes and twenty-four seconds ago!" she complained. I smirked in response, but nonetheless guided her over to the couch and pushed her down, setting Kayla in her arms so she couldn't get up. Cammie glared at me, but I ignored it and instead turned towards Kayla._

_"Look towards the camera, Kayla!" I said, trying to get her to focus her attention on Liz and the camera. Kayla started at me uncomprehendingly, instead tugging on my short locks that were hanging over her. Wincing, I looked up at Cammie, silently pleading for help. She laughed out loud and gently unclenched our daughter's fingers and I sat back up, smoothing out my hair. Cammie glanced at our daughter and pointed towards Liz. _

_"Baby, look! It's Aunt Liz! She's going to take a picture!" Kayla, finally understanding what her parents were trying to get her to do, turned her head towards Liz and gave a toothless smile. I smirked and Cammie grinned. The camera flashed twice and Kayla blinked furiously before opening her mouth and wailing. _

_End of Flashback~_

I smiled at the memory. It had taken us nearly an hour to quiet down our girl after that. Sighing, I placed the picture on the table and walked towards the computer, hoping to find some clues as to where my wife had gone with our daughter. Nothing. I even hacked into the firewalls to see if she blocked the information, but soon realized that she would have used her laptop if she did anything that could have lead me to her. Running a hand through my unruly hair, I collapsed onto the bed and stared at the ceiling numbly, cursing myself the entire night before I finally fell asleep.

* * *

Cammie's POV-

I walked around casually, looking into the windows of small shops and occasionally entering them to browse the racks for anything eye-catching. An hour passed with no action until I saw two men walk towards the Eiffel Tower, casually buying tickets and standing in line for the tour. But I knew something was up when one of them discreetly made a hand signal to a waiting taxi at the curb which sped off immediately. Frowning sightly, I tucked my hair behind my ear, pressing my earpiece at the same time.

"Duchess, I have suspicions. At your two o'clock." Bex gave a slight grunt of agreement and I purchased a ticket for the tour as well, standing a fair distance away from the men. Bex remained in the plaza to make sure there was nothing different from the usual. My turn was up and our group of twelve people followed the guide, listening intently as she listed facts about the monument. At the end of the hallway, the floors became metal and a long, winding staircase was in front of us. A caution sign blocked us off from the entrance, but when all of us turned to go back the other way, the two men silently slipped onto the staircase and ran upstairs without a sound.

Making sure nobody noticed me, I became the Chameleon and followed them. They walked all the way to the top level of the tower, going up the hatch. Their footsteps stopped above me and I edged closer throwing a microscopic camera (Courtesy of Liz Sutton) onto the same platform to see what was going on. The image cleared out on my watch and I saw them setting up a time bomb near the edge of the drop. Freezing, I edged back into the shadows as the made their way back down the hatch. Before they could leave, I quickly slapped Napotine patches onto the two of them and dragged them to the edge of the corridor before climbing up onto the platform.

The wind caught me by surprise and I almost lost my balance and tumbled off the edge of the tower. Instead, I lowered myself down to the floor and crawled towards the bomb which still had a minute left. A minute for me to figure out how to disable the stupid thing or get killed in the process of doing so. Without wasting anytime, I whipped out my bomb-disabling kit, which Liz gave to me for my birthday, and got to work. Screwing off the lid of the device, I looked into the tangled mess of wires and singled out the blue one, which by cutting it could disable the bomb. But messing with any of the other wires could also get me blown up so I took out the smallest pair of scissors in the kit and carefully weaved it into the box.

Three seconds remained and I still had another two inches to go before I reached the blue wire.

"Well, I've got nothing to lose." I told myself, and quickly jammed my hand down, cutting the blue wire. Time seemed to stop for a second and when I did, I started to smile because I had disabled the bomb. But the smile quickly fell off my face when I saw sparks starting to form, and noticed that in my rush, I had cut one of the other wires as well!

Panicking, I did the only thing I could think of at the moment.

I screamed and threw the bomb off the edge of the tower.

Boom.

* * *

Bex's POV-

I continued walking around the plaza, looking with admiration at one of the necklaces in the display window. Suddenly, a huge blast was hear from the top of the tower and I whipped my head around, staring in shock at the smoke emitting from a small section of the tower. Someone was hanging off the edge, only a small jerk would send them toppling off. Fumbling with my bag, I pulled out a pair of binoculars and held them up to my eyes for a closer look. The view made me drop them in shock and sprint towards the tower.

"Cammie!" I flashed my CIA badge at the police at the entrance and bolted up the stairs and carefully opened the hatch that led to the upper platform. The entire platform was smoking and I covered my mouth with my scarf, squinting through the haze as I made my way across the ramshackle floor. Making out the lump that was Cammie on the edge of the platform, I quickly picked her up and retraced my steps, calling out for an ambulance in a panic. The wailing siren grew near and two paramedics jumped out and pulled Cammie onto a stretcher. Once they sped off, I jumped into a taxi.

"Follow the ambulance!" I tried to be calm and took a deep breath. She would be okay. She had to. In minutes, we reached the hospital and I followed the doctors to the emergency room. Impatiently, I paced the floors outside the door, waiting for one of the nurses to come out with information. Thirty minutes and fourteen seconds had passed when a doctor finally came out.

"Are you with Mrs. Goode?" I boiled at the mention of the traitor's name, but decided that strangling the doctor for referring to Cammie like that wouldn't help our situation.

"Yes. How is Cameron?" The doctor smiled.

"She is fine for now, save a few scratches, but nothing major. She'll be able to go home once you sign some papers." I sighed with relief and thanked the doctor.

"Could I see her?" He hesitated for a moment before allowing me into the room. Cammie was sitting up in bed, randomly flicking through channels on the TV, abandoning the remote once she saw me enter. She grinned at me.

"Hey, Bex!" I glared murderously at her. Cammie flinched and tried to calm me down. "Okay, Bex, I can expla-"

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN HOW DARE YOU GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?" I slammed my hands down on the bedside table, not caring if the nurses through me out (as long as they threw Cammie out with me).

"I'm sorry! I just...uh...need to practice disabling bombs." After giving her another piercing glare, I snatched the papers from the nervous nurse and signed all of them furiously before dragging Cammie out of the hospital. We hailed a taxi and drove back to our apartment in silence. Once there, I unlocked the door, Kayla's babysitter greeting us on our way in.

"She just fell asleep. Poor thing. She's been awake ever since you two left. I think she missed her mother." Giving a quick glance towards Cammie, she bid us goodbye and left the apartment.

Cammie's POV-

Silence washed over us once again after the lady left.

"Bex," I started. "I'm sorry. I promise I'll be more careful next time." She sighed and hugged me.

"Don't you _ever _do that to me again." Bex warned before heading into her room for a shower. I smiled and did the same, feeling refreshed after I came out dressed comfortably in sweats and an overgrown T-shirt. Bex was sitting on the couch in the living room watching The Notebook. I grinned at the movie, which at the moment seemed so un-Bex like, and after grabbing a comforter, sat down next to her. Once the movie ended, Bex stretched and stood up.

"Night, Cams."

"Night, Bex." I walked into my room and saw Kayla sleeping peacefully in her crib. Feeling guilty, I stroked her face and sighed, turning away and lying down on my bed. She didn't deserve a life like this. She deserved to have normal parents who she knew were never going to leave her. Not a dad she only met when she was an infant and a mom who might get killed at her job. She deserved a lot more.

* * *

**_Review?_**


	9. Chapter 9

_Recap~_

_"Night, Bex." I walked into my room and saw Kayla sleeping peacefully in her crib. Feeling guilty, I stroked her face and sighed, turning away and lying down on my bed. She didn't deserve a life like this. She deserved to have normal parents who she knew were never going to leave her. Not a dad she only met when she was an infant and a mom who might get killed at her job. She deserved a lot more._

_End of Recap~_

* * *

(4 years later)

Cammie's POV-

"Kayla Morgan come back here this instant!" I stood in front of the toddler, my arms akimbo. "Didn't I tell you to finish your vegetables before you go play?" Kayla frowned.

"But Mommy! I don't want to finish my veggies!" I held back my laughter and instead, scooped my daughter up and placed her in her seat at the table.

"Now eat them! I'm going to stand here and make sure you finish each and every one of them."

"Even the broccoli?" I mentally groaned.

"Yes, Kayla, even the broccoli." She still looked a little hesitant to put the veggies in her mouth so I said something to motivate her. "If you finish your vegetables, maybe I will call Max over to play with you today."

"Okay, Mommy!" And with that, she stuffed her mouth with the food, reluctantly chewed it and swallowed it with a repulsive look on her face.

"Good job. Now go get changed and I will call Aunt Bex and tell her to pick up Max when she comes back for lunch." Kayla ran off into her room. I was right in thinking that the pink room would be Kayla's when she grew older. At first, when I moved her in, she was hesitant and always came back to sleep with either me or Bex. But now that she saw most of her friends decorating their rooms and playing in there, she decided she wanted to do the same. But Kayla didn't seem to enjoy playing with dolls or pretending to be princesses like most girls her age.

When we were in the mall, she came across the Lego store and became obsessed with building them. In the beginning, I only bought her the big ones, too big for her to swallow. But when she started growing, I became a little lenient and allowed her to have some of the smaller blocks to play with. She asked for her room to be repainted blue and green, the four walls alternating in color. Her bedspread was a simple dark blue comforter with green stripes.

When I allowed her to do so, Bex complained and whined about how Kayla would become like me: anti-girly, and not become a proper lady who adored shopping and dressing up. Ever since then, Bex has been taking Kayla out at least once a week to teach her the necessities of a 'proper young girl'. Speaking of Bex... I needed to call her. I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hey Cam!"

"Bex, on your way back from work, could you pick up Max? Kayla's getting bored."

"Kay. See ya in a little bit!"

"Bye."

Once she hung up, I headed to my room to finish the laundry. Afterwards, I turned to the growing pile of paperwork on my desk and decided to tackle it. I got about a third of the way through when I heard a key in the door and smelled Chinese food. Exiting my room, I saw Kayla run out and mention something about her new Lego set to Max and they both headed into her room.

"Why doesn't Kayla have any friends that are girls?" Bex complained, setting the food on the counter. I chuckled.

"She does, she just doesn't play with them as much."

"But _why_?" "She's not getting closer to being a proper lady at this rate." Bex huffed. I handed her a plate and she put some chow-mein into it.

"I don't know. She just likes different things, Bex. You have to accept that." Bex sighed.

"I do! It's just nobody around here is girly except for me and-" Bex paused, listening. "Who's outside the door?"

"SURPRISE!" Liz and Macey yelled, throwing open the door. Kayla ran out in a pink dress and came to a stop in front of Bex. Wait, let me rewind that. Kayla ran out in a _pink dress_? She tries her best to avoid the color pink!

"Happy Birthday Aunt Bex!" Bex's eyes positively sparkled as she looked over her god daughter.

"OH MY GOD KAYLA YOU LOOK SO ADORABLE IN THAT DRESS I BOUGHT YOU!" "COME GIVE AUNT BEX A HUG!" While I tried to prevent Bex from squeezing my daughter to death, Max stood behind everyone awkwardly. Macey eyed the kid.

"Cam, who's this?" Suddenly I remembered Max.

"Everyone, this is Maxi, my best friend!" Kayla announced.

"It's Max!, not Maxi!" he scowled. "How many times do I have to tell you?" Kayla pretended to think for a little bit before declaring,"A lot."

"Awww!" Bex cooed, scooping my daughter up again. I laughed as Macey and Liz frowned.

"Hey! What about us?" They complained. Bex chuckled and they all gave her a group hug.

"You didn't think we would miss your birthday, did you?" Macey asked, smirking. Liz held up a box.

"I brought cake!" Kayla and Max cheered and were the first to grab seats at the counter.

"Wait, Kayla! We almost forgot!" Max whispered something in her ear and they both ran into her room, only to come out a second later looking a little too innocent for mischievous 2 year olds.

"Okay, please go on." Kayla said. I raised an eyebrow and exchanged glances with the other three girls. Something was fishy here...

"Kids...what's going on?" I narrowed my eyes at the two of them while they stared back at me defiantly.

"Nothing, Mom/Ms. Morgan!" They replied smoothly. Frowning slightly, I turned my attention back to the cake. Bex picked up the knife to cut when Liz stopped her.

"Wait, what's this?" She pointed out an almost invisible wire trailing from the cake to...a bucket of water hung on the ceiling. It was set so that when someone cut the cake, the wire would break, bringing the water down on the unfortunate victim. Thankfully, Liz had sharp eyes and was able to point it out before Bex's cake turned into a pile of mush. I stood in front of the kids, arms akimbo.

"Kayla Morgan and Max Tran!" I yelled and the two of them sprinted back into Kayla's room, locking the door behind them. Storming over, I picked the lock in a minute and 23 seconds and threw the door open. The girls were right behind me as I scanned the room for two mischievous toddlers. Noticing a little disturbance in the wall, I tiptoed over and pulled a little of the wallpaper off. Sure enough, opening a secret door revealed two giggling kids.

"Kayla, Max." I started with a warning tone to my voice when Bex stopped me.

"Oh come on Cam, let it go today. We were exactly the same at Gallagher!" I frowned but decided to drop it, remembering the fact that it _was _Bex's birthday. Kayla and Max heaved a sigh of relief and crawled out of their hideout and closed the door behind them, concealing it with the wallpaper once again.

"Who wants cake?!" Macey yelled from the front room.

"I do!"

"Me, me!" The kids pushed past us and sprinted towards Macey, trying in vain to reach the plates she held above their heads. Laughing, Macey finally bent down and handed the kids their dessert. Squealing with joy, they grabbed a fork and shoved the cake into their mouth, bite by bite. While the toddlers were thankfully out of trouble, I turned towards Macey and Liz.

"So what's new?" Macey shrugged.

"Nothing much. Nick's the same as always. He's been on a lot more missions recently, but they weren't anything too bad."

"I got promoted to VP of the technical department." Liz added shyly.

"Oh wow! Liz, congrats!" I cheered. "How are Jonas and Saya?"

"They're good. Saya's amazing with technology. She got her dad's traits." I laughed at Liz's faint blush.

"And Zach's, well, he's not good." Macey started. I raised an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't he be raising a family with the red headed bitch of his?" Macey shook her head.

"He's still completely devastated that you left. He's been taking on missions and keeping himself buried under work. But he's been completely broken ever since you came here." I scoffed.

"He should've thought about that before he kissed another girl."

* * *

**_Review?_**


	10. Chapter 10

_"He's still completely devastated that you left. He's been taking on missions and keeping himself buried under work. But he's been completely broken ever since you came here." I scoffed._

_"He should've thought about that before he kissed another girl."_

* * *

Cammie's POV-

Liz and Macey glanced at one another. I eyed the two of them

"What?" Macey sighed and turned towards me.

"Listen, Cam, maybe you were too hard on him this time. I think-"

"_I _was too hard on _him_?! He's the one who had his tongue halfway down that bitch's throat!" I snapped, slamming my plate down on the table.

"Cameron." Bex said quickly. I flinched, realizing that in my fury, I had forgotten about the children in the room. Kayla quietly picked up her empty plate and ran into the kitchen, climbing on a stool to drop it in the sink. Feeling guilty, I followed her into her room and gently closed the door behind me. She was sitting on the floor, half-heartedly pulling apart some Legos.

"Sweetie? Can you look at me, please?" She turned around, crossing her legs and wrapping her arms around a toy car. I sighed, smoothing her hair back.

"Mommy, why are you mad? I won't play tricks anymore." She looked up at me with watery eyes and my heart broke. I pulled her towards me, shushing her softly.

"No, baby, Mommy isn't mad at you. She just remembered something and got angry. I'm sorry that I made you upset." Kayla pulled away slightly.

"Are you mad at Daddy?" My eyes widened. "He's a bad Daddy for making you sad."

"No, no Kayla." The one thing I didn't want was for my daughter to hate Zachary. Despite the things that had happened, he was the sweetest father any man could have been. And even though I would rather go on missions than face him again, I didn't want Kayla to grow up thinking that she had a douche for a father. "Your Daddy was the best daddy ever." I told her, smiling. "He loves you very much."

"Then why did he miss my birthday?" My eyes teared up, and screwed them shut, refusing to let the tears fall.

"He's just busy, sweetie. Don't worry, he loves you no matter what." And as I held my daughter, I prayed that even if he forgot all about me, that he had not forgotten about his angel, the one who brought tears to his eyes when she first opened hers'.

* * *

Zach's POV-

I ran my hand down my face, exasperated. This guy would not shut up. Why did I have to take around the newbies anyways? I had to work too. But whatever the Director wants, he gets. Eventually, we reached the end of the line, and I spun around, cutting him off short.

"All right, that's it for today. You can go." Surprised, he just nodded and scampered off. I shook my head and walked back to my cubicle, praying that I had more paperwork. It was the only thing I could really do nowadays, when there weren't any missions for me to take. I needed anything to get my mind off of them. Off of her.

Cameron. God. I never forgave myself for the look on her face when she saw me with Shannet. I don't even know what I stayed with her for so long. Compared to Cameron, she was a piece of dirt under my shoe. Yet, I still gave up the best thing in my life. For some dirt. Round of applause for Zachary Goode.

And what do I get now? An empty life. I'm physically alive, but I'm so empty. I have nothing to live for except the hope that one day, I'll be able to find my girl and be able to apologize to her. I want to hold my daughter again and I want to grow old with Cammie. But I've been looking, and I've had no luck. I know that the girls know Cammie's address. But they all have been putting their spy knowledge to good use in protecting her whereabouts. The guys have been cut off from this knowledge too, but they still see their girls. Jonas and Grant more often than the Preston, since they have kids.

A buzzing from my desk phone cut off my thoughts and I pressed the button.

"Agent Goode here."

"Mission: CD34TY."

"I'm on my way."

* * *

Cammie's POV-

After wiping her face with a tissue, I took Kayla's hand and we both made our way back into the main room, where the girls (and Max) were waiting. Thankfully, no one commented on our disappearance as Kayla joined Max in front of the Wii system. They had both managed to push the coffee table to one side, making enough room for them to play.

Watching them out of the corner of my eye, I turned back towards Macey and Liz who had started packing up.

"Thank you guys, for stopping by. It was great seeing both of you again." I smiled at them and walked them to the door, waving as they walked back down the hallway.

I closed the door, and flopped down on the couch next to Bex, content with watching the kids play. After I had settled in the suite, Bex and Grant found their own place near by. With a 1 1/2 year old Max to take care of, they needed a bigger space and decided to buy a house about a walking distance from my building. Bex's old room, I converted into a guest area. Whenever Grant was on a mission, Bex and Max slept over. And the few times that I was on a mission, I sent Kayla over to Max's to stay. So all in all, it worked out pretty well.

I just hope that one day, Kayla will also have a father to look up to.

* * *

**Hi everyone!**

**So, I'm back! I'm really sorry to keep everyone waiting. I'm going to do my best to keep updating regularly from now on. Please continue reading and rating my stories!  
A big thanks to all the fans who never gave up on me (even after a year and a half)! :D**

**Lots of Love,  
akjupiter**


End file.
